A Dragon's Love
by ImperfectBibliophile07
Summary: Visenya Targaryen is twin sister of Viserys and older sister to Daenerys. She shares a bond with her baby sister and will do anything it takes to protect her, even if it means marrying a Dothraki. (OC/Khal Drogo or maybe OC/Jorah) *I do not own any of Game of Thrones plot or it's characters, only my OC* Updates will most likely be sporadic as I am a struggling college student.
1. Chapter 1

She brushed pale fingertips over a painted piece of paper as she relaxed on her bed. Her soft gaze memorized every inch and every color. Magister Illyrio gifted her the painting after learning of her interest in the northern regions of the land. The place where snow fell and gathered in depths like an ocean and mountains raised higher than she could ever imagine. Visenya dreamed of it, of catching winter white snowflakes the color of her silver hair in the out stretched palm of her small delicate hand. She dreamed of the day she could be alone in the mountains and sing soft old Valyrian lullabies to the wind.

"Sister," Viserys voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Yes," she swallowed hard, setting the picture down on her silky blanket. Visenya lifted her gaze to her twin brother who stood before her. His eyes darted to the painting with a frown before a smile replaced his expression.

"Dear sister, you shouldn't ponder such silly things," he took the painting from her blanket. "You dream of stupid things."

"I dream of a life different than our own," she stood, taking the picture from his grasp. Visenya stood a decent foot shorter than her brother. They had the same slim frame, though his slightly bulkier in muscle, and they shared the same silver white strands and deep violet eyes as their younger sister Daenerys.

"A dragon does not belong in the cold climates of Westeros," his gaze hardened as he met hers. His hand brushed to grip her chin gently. "Your place is beside me on the Iron Throne. Do not forget your purpose. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she whispered, pulling from his grasp. "I understand."

"Good, you do not want to wake the dragon again, do you sweet sister?"

"No, Viserys,"

"Soon it will be you and I ruling the seven kingdoms." His hand dropped from her chin and caressed wavy silver strands behind her ear. "Nothing will stop us now."

"Yes, Viserys," her delicate obedient voice fell to a whisper.

"That savage horselord will take Dany and-"

"You're selling our baby sister to the Dothraki?" Visenya pulled away from her twin to study his violet eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well of course, he will give us an army and an army will give us the throne," Viserys assured.

"Do you care little for her well being? She is barely thirteen years old. She is a child. I will not stand for-" Visenya cried softly as Viserys hand slapped across her cheek leaving a stinging red mark. She gasped softly in pain before pushing past him and swiftly walking to the door.

"Do not disobey me Visenya. You know what happens to those who do not do as their king says." Viserys threat lingered in her head as she made her way down the corridors and to the courtyard.

The sweet silence comforted her as she made her way to the railings edge. Visenya cherished moments of silence, for it is not often silent when her brother is awake. Her twin was constantly boasting of his title, _the rightful king, _his words often echoed. She could nearly laugh herself to death at the thought of him ruling seven kingdoms, he can hardly rule his own temper. However, he successfully convinced Daenerys of his rightful title. Her chest pained significantly at the thought that their baby sister had to be caught in the crossfire of his rampage.

"Visenya," her sister's delicate voice croaked. Visenya had a motherly instinct in her to protect her baby sister as they did not have any mother of their own any longer. She pulled the shaking fragile girl into her warm arms.

"I know," Visenya comforted, brushing her slender pale fingers through the girls silver strands. "He will use us both to his advantage but we must not let him think that it bothers us. You must be strong my sweet sister."

"I am scared." She was only thirteen.

"So am I."

The horselord came the next day, Viserys had mentioned that they both must look presentable. He does not want the Khal thinking he is selling them whores. Visenya could almost explode from the anger boiling inside her.

"She is not ready to be wed."

"She will do what she must to secure my throne," he retorted.

Visenya stood beside her baby sister in the elegant courtyard, but once the horselord came Viserys pulled his twin back to his side in an effort to make Daenerys look more available. The horselord intimidated Visenya with his dark brooding eyes.

"You see his hair," Viserys whispered against his twin sisters ear. "The Dothraki cut their hair when they lose in battle. He has never lost."

A shiver ran down her spine as she met the Khal's eyes. After a moment of silence the Khal uttered something in their language and sped off with his riders.

"That's it? Did he like her?" Viserys pouted as he trailed to the spot the Khal stood, watching them leave.

"He liked one of them."

"Her!" Viserys cried out as he angrily threw his hand up. "He wants _her_."

Visenya eavesdropped from the hallway, her little hands pressed against the cold wooden door.

"Well he cannot have her. She is mine." Viserys was interrupted by the voice of the Magister.

"But he will serve you and give you the throne if he marries Visenya. Khal Drogo said he did not want a child, he wanted a wife."

"Then a wife he will get."


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding was violent. They say less than three deaths in a Dothraki wedding was a dull affair. A dull affair is the opposite of this wedding, Visenya thought. Her wedding. Visenya did not speak a lick of Dothraki. In fact, she could not read their body language either. She was hopelessly lost in the world happening around her, that is until they brought the gifts.

Ser Jorah, a man of her homeland, approached her seat with objects wrapped in cloth. He was an older man, but rather handsome, with sandy hair with strands of grey from age and wise blue eyes. His face among the Dothraki relaxed Visenya quite a bit, he did not act like the others.

"Khaleesi," Jorah spoke. "I bring you books of Westeros, and an invitation if there is anything you wish to know I will find an answer."

"You're from my homeland?" Visenya smiled.

"Yes. Bear Island, but I served your father for several years and I will continue to serve the rightful ruler of Westeros."

Visenya looked through the books as Jorah departed. She could not wait to read them, she knew Bear Island was nestled somewhere in the north of Westeros and she thought she may ask Jorah some questions one of these days. If she survives that long.

Visenya glanced to see her baby sister aside Viserys. Dany kept her gaze on the ground, pain panged at Visenya's chest. She is doing this to protect her, Visenya reminded herself. It is better that she is marrying this man, than her baby sister.

Another gift from Magister Illyrio rests at her feet and brings Visenya from her thoughts. A chest, which upon opening revealed three fossilized dragon eggs. Smiling, she gestures for Daenerys to come up to her, which she hesitantly obliges.

"For the dragon's daughter they say," Master Illyrio said.

"Well there are two of those," Visenya smiled as she handed an egg to her sister. Daenerys studied the black and red scales as she ran her fingertips over the dragon egg. Visenya herself picked up the gold one. She glanced up for a moment to see her brother's envious glare, and it gave her a sense of pride to look back down to her egg. Serves him right, if he was kinder to her perhaps she would let him have a dragon egg, but she will not. These are hers to do as she wishes and she wishes for her baby sister to share this gift with her.

"The bond between you and your sister is admirable," Master Illyrio concluded before making his exit.

"Are you sure of this?" Dany whispered to her sister.

"I am. This gift is our heritage and we must share it." Visenya rested the eggs gently back in their chest before taking her sisters hands.

"But what of Viserys?"

Visenya simply replied with a hard look, which Daenerys responded with a bright smile.

"We do not have to share with him."

"I have a gift for you," Daenerys pulled a clip from her own dress. "I made it."

Dany rested the silver clip in her sister's hands. Visenya observed the object with shock. A three headed dragon pin, the symbol of their house.

"When did you make this?" Visenya smiled to her sister, pinning the dragon's to her dress and taking her sister's hand once more.

"Last night." Dany held her sister's hand tightly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." Visenya tucked a strand of silver hair behind Dany's ear. Dany was more of a daughter to Visenya than a sister and it felt like it in this exchange.

Visenya dismissed Dany from her side. She looked aside to her new husband taking in the idea of what her new life would be. She would be lying if she said he was not a handsome man, and he was a warrior who has never lost a battle and that was admirable. Perhaps she would grow to love him, or perhaps she will just have to endure. Either way, as long as Daenerys was safe.

The Khal turned to meet her gaze with his dark eyes and in that moment Visenya made the decision to make the best out of the situation. To see this marriage as a sense of freedom. If her new husband was happy with his new wife, this could be her chance to gain a hand above Viserys. Everything could change and the gods may be smiling upon the dragon's daughters.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

He had caught her in her tent.

She was caressing the green dragon egg beneath her fingertips, admiring the bumps of the scales. Visenya could almost feel a warmth radiating from the fossilized egg, but she knew that couldn't be possible.

"Sister." Viserys let himself into her tent. His silver hair was ruffled, his skin tinted pink. He was not adjusting well to the warmth and constant state of sunlight. His skin burnt far to easy, and his irritability only worsened as the heat intensified during the day. Visenya attempted to avoid him at all cost. She had learned that if she stuck to Khal Drogo's side Viserys did not approach her, and she often kept Dany on her other side to protect her as well.

"We have business to discuss." Viserys tone lacked comfort. Visenya had already committed to herself that she would no longer let Viserys hold her under his thumb. Now that she was Khalessi of her husband's Khalassar, she had her own people to be concerned with.

Visenya had previously agreed with her brother's outlook on taking back their home and crown, but the more time she spent with her new husband and her new people the more she began to enjoy her role. She felt responsible for them now. Ser Jorah was teaching her to speak Dothraki while also teaching Khal Drogo to speak the common tongue. Enough that they can loosely speak in either language now.

Her husband, Khal Drogo, had turned out to be a more caring husband than she anticipated. At first it was difficult adjusting to their lifestyle, but after traveling and learning about their customs, their dynamic improved. She was proving to be a strong Khaleesi, which he had told her the other night, though her opinionated personality was different. Khal Drogo seemed to appreciate what she had to say and how active she wanted to be with his people. It almost seemed as if he admired her.

"Is that so?" She cocked an eyebrow as she set her emerald hued egg back in the chest and moved it near her warm fire embers. The Dothraki women who help her dress each day gave her an odd look when she explained that the eggs felt almost sad when they were far from a fire.

"Yes. When will we be moving on from this wasteland and toward my crown?" Viserys cornered her in her tent. Annoyed, Visenya set her jaw and stared hard at her twin before speaking.

"Be patient my brother, all in due time." She brushed him off. Viserys grabbed her arm as she walked past. She winced as he yanked her close to him. The feel of his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Listen to me. You will tell that barbarian that I want my crown and I want it now." Viserys gaze was harsh. "I would tell him myself, but isn't that what you're for?"

Before she could respond, Khal Drogo entered the grew silent when he saw the Khal enter and gave a last glare to Visenya before exiting quickly.

"Viserys trouble you?" her husband communicated.

"No not at all," Visenya said, staring at the tent opening her brother had left through. Though she knew Khal Drogo may not understand exactly what she was saying, she understood that he would get the meaning. "Just enduring the ramblings of a madman."

Khal Drogo approached her with a gentle gaze. She smiled warmly to her husband and took his hands to wrap them around her body. Visenya melted into the warmth of his skin, she felt safe in his arms. She leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"My sun and stars," Visenya whispered, peering up through her eyelashes to look in his dark gaze.

"Moon of my life," Khal Drogo returned, lifting her into his arms so they were eye to eye.

"I have news." She exhaled deeply with a smile and locked eyes with him. "I am with child."


End file.
